1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus for image formation on a sheet, and a control method for an image forming apparatus, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus having plural modules which autonomously execute specific operations, and a control method for such image forming apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus has been equipped with a control device, called a DC controller, which intensively executes a control regarding image formation. An image forming apparatus having such DC controller is described for example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H05-318819.
In such prior image forming apparatus, however, the DC controller is subjected to a high load in hardware or in software, because the control is concentrated thereon. For this reason, the load on the DC controller increases as the image forming apparatus becomes larger or more complex in functions.